sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Striker the Mantis Shrimp
Captain Striker the Mantis Shrimp is a Mobian mantis shrimp, the commander of the Meropis City Guard, and a loyal ally of King Puff and Queen Angelica. Appearance Striker is a maroon-colored Mobian mantis shrimp who is roughly around the same height as Sonic the Hedgehog. While he is mostly colored maroon, his torso and muzzle are colored white, his tail is maroon with black stripes. He has a Meropis City Guard uniform, which contains a green colored hood that attaches to a pair of swimmerets that are green and black colored, along with a black sash, kept together by a golden buckle. He wears golden boots. Striker possesses a black eye patch on his right eye, but on his left eye, his iris is colored blue. He also has a golden, metallic claw on his left hand compared to his normal, white-glove wearing right hand. He also carries a golden trident. History Shattered World Crisis Act One Cpt. Striker and his Meropis City Guard went to visit the Eusebes Shrine one morning when they encountered three of the Freedom Fighters–Sonic, Amy Rose, and Rotor the Walrus–on the holy land without permission from King Puff and Queen Angelica. Because of this, he ordered all of them (sans Pearly the Manta Ray and Rotor to watch the temple, with Echo the Dolphin to watch them) to accompany him to the underwater city of Meropis to be trialed and present the Freedom Fighters to the royal majesties. Once there, King Puff and Queen Angelica had heard the "excuses" made by Coral the Betta and Sonic on the Freedom Fighters' goal to restore the planet back to normal and had banished Coral from her priestesses duties tomorrow morning. That night, Coral began to emotionally break down and was given so much stress that she couldn't provide a shield for Meropis, thus allowing all of the Dark Gaia Creatures to invade the city. Striker and his Meropis City Guard then attempted to drive off the Dark Gaia Creatures at Meropis. Sonic and Rotor (using Air Charms to give themselves air to breathe) asked for help back at Eusebes Shrine so Coral can make another shield to protect the city, but Striker rejected, as "Meropis and her citizens come first." Luckily, Chaos came to provide additional help (shocking Striker at Sonic actually knowing the water god himself), which allowed Striker to send more of his troops at the shrine grounds, which in turn helped defeat more of the Dark Gaia Creatures. Shortly after the battle, Striker and the heroes were praised by the king and queen of Meropis for their valiant efforts. Sometime afterward, Striker had made a bet with Razor during a live-stream of the Chaos Emerald Championship, specifically during the match between Nack the Weasel and Bean the Dynamite. Striker had bet that Bean would have won the round, but ultimately lost the bet and gave his money to Razor. Personality Striker is everlastingly loyal to King Puff and Queen Angelica, as well as the city of Meropis. He, at times, can be stubborn to compromise with, such as sending some of his troops to help provide cover for Coral during the Dark Gaia Creature invasion at Meropis, but this is in spite of his loyalty to Meropis and his royal majesties. However, along with this stubbornness comes his brash attitude towards those he deems "unworthy," specifically Coral and Razor. Like most citizens of Meropis, he holds great reverence for the so-called "spirits" that protect the planet, as he is astonished beyond belief upon seeing Chaos. Powers and abilities As an aquatic Mobian, Striker is capable of aquatic respiration, allowing him to breathe both on land and underwater. He is also shown to have excellent swordsmanship, using his trident with proficiency to subdue several Dark Gaia Creatures. Weapons Striker possesses a golden trident that he uses as a sword during battle. He also wields a golden gauntlet in the shape of a claw that can unleash a beam powerful enough to destroy a Dark Gaia Creature. See also * Captain Striker the Mantis Shrimp Category:Males Category:Shrimps Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Captains